Controllers may provide services to network elements to facilitate the formation and operation of networks. A single centralized controller for a network may place limits on the network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, the Background is provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where embodiments of the present disclosure described herein may be practiced.